westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ERJ1024
Hey! you still around? 05:44, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Good to hear that you're still around. What do you think of the new design? 17:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) A few more notes Hey! I guess I wasn't clear about a couple things. Neither of them are big deals. First off, you only need to add the sigs to the discussion or talk pages. They actually don't belong on the main pages at all. Secondly, this is something I forgot to mention, but on the recap of the episodes if you could keep the comments off the actual content of the page, that'd be great. If you want to add a running commentary of episodes with color commentary of your own, that's fine, but do it in a user page. I can show you how to do this if you'd like. Thanks for your update and work! 05:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Episode Guides Your episode guides are in the exact format I would like. A couple improvements you could make would be adding screencaps (www.screenmusings.net has a great collection) and adding the events of the episode to the character pages from the episode (all of them should be in the character list. For an example of how to use screencaps go to Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics. Also, please sign all your posts on talk pages by typing ~~~~ after the post. Thanks. 20:55, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for feedback Thanks for the feedback/input - I hadn't even gotten around to the 'Style Guide' yet, so didn't realize I should be leaving screencaps - it was a ton of work just writing a "wall of text" like that through a wiki editbox as it was! Ancientofdays 23:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) About the West Wing You'll find my reason on the talk page. The Thirteenth Doctor 00:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Improvement I'm not saying everything was bad. I want to make that clear. In fact, most of it was good. But most of the pages haven't been touched in nearly a year. I mean, look at Two Weeks Out, it had three edits before I added some categories the other week. The last edit was March 2009, over a year ago. It still consists of only the cast list and then a link to Imdb. It's hardly "long accepted". For the acts and that, yes I agree they should be split up, but instead of calling them Act 1, Act 2 etc, they can be called the name that the chapter was given, such as on the Pilot page. I also agree with the screencaps. They should be added in to articles, but I'd much rather focus on getting the content sorted first. If you want to start adding them, feel free, I have no objections to them, but right now I'm going to focus on the textual content. For quotes, I won't object to them being added in, but I'd rather see them on a separate article, with a link to it from the main episode article. The Thirteenth Doctor 13:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC)